


Something we Fear

by Super410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Gen, Hurt!Sam, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Other, Possession, Trapped!Dean, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super410/pseuds/Super410
Summary: What happened to Dean? One moment he was fine and the next... he wasn't himself.  With Dean trapped in his own head, Sam only has a limited amount of time to save his own brother, but by what cost?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. OK, so I know this is probably crap, but it's my first Fic. Please go easy on me. But constructive criticism is very welcome!

Something We Fear

Chapter 1

Sam Winchester was leaning on his brothers 1967 Chevy Impala as he waited for that same brother to finish up in the bathroom at the gas station they were currently parked at. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his eyes checking his watch again.

“15 minutes. How long does it to go to the fucking bathroom?” He started his way over to the bathroom and banged on the door.

“Dean. Come on man if you're not finished yet then it's not worth the trouble.” He waited a moment before banging again.

“Dean? Come on man.” He grabbed hold of the doorknob and turned it. The door swiftly opened to show an empty bathroom. Sam stepped inside and looked around. Blood, he smelt it before he saw it. It covered the inside of the bathroom door and the handle.

“Son if a-” Sam pushed a hand through his long and and quickly took out his phone. Dialing his brothers number. It went straight to voicemail.

“Dean, this isn't funny. If... When you get this you better call me back.” Sam closed his phone and put it back into his Jeans pocket after making sure the volume was on high. He went back to looking around the bathroom, trying to find evidence on what exactly happened. He pushed his hand through his hair again and walked outside the bathroom to walk the full perimeter of the gas station. He kept his eyes to the ground as he looked for a trace of... well, anything. As he was approaching the Impala again, he walked right into something. Stumbling back he looked but to see his brother watching him with an emotionless face.

“Dean, fuck, where the hell have you been? Are you ok?” He asked looking for any traces of blood from his person.

“Fine Sam. Let's get going.” With that Dean turned towards his baby.

“Dean-” Sam ran up behind him and pulled on his shoulder to turn him around. “Dude seriously, are you ok?” Dean ripped his arm away from Sam like it burned him.

“I'm fine dammit. Stop harassing me.” Dean growled as they got into the impala and slammed the door shut.

Sam took a step back from him and watched Dean carefully as his brother got into the driver's seat. Sam walked around to the other side of the car and slide in.

“Dean, sorry but I-”

“Whatever Sam. Just whatever. Take a nap or something. But whatever it is it better not involve you speaking.” With those last words Dean started the Chevy up with a resounding 'Roar'. Sam licked his lips and stared at his brother as they left the gas station. Finally, he slumped further into his seat and closed his eyes deciding that he would talk to Dean later when he was hopefully in a better mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Dean when Sam couldn't find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter!

Something We Fear

Chapter 2

 

1 hour ago

 

Dean pulled into a gas station somewhere south of Oregon. He looked over at his brother Sam who was leaning on the window not quite asleep. Dean smirked and changed the tape in the radio putting on Led Zeppelin's 'Heartbreaker' and turning it up full blast. Sam startled awake as the song blasted through the speakers.

 

“Dean!” He shouted over the music. “Turn it down!” He said to his brother giving him (as Dean call's it) Bitch Face #102. Dean laughed and turned the music louder.

 

“What did ya say Sammy?! I can't hear you the music's too loud!” Dean started to sing along to the song poking Sam as he did so.

 

Sam tried to keep the scowl on his face but ended up smiling softly. “Whatever dude.” He said as he reached over and turn the music down so it was just background noise. “Why did we stop?” Sam asked as he punched his brothers arm lightly.

 

Dean wiped some of the tears away from his eyes from laughing so hard. “Ah, that was good.” Dean gets out of the car and stretched “I'm going to go bathroom. Why don't you get up and grab us some snacks.” Dean said over his shoulder as he walked away from Sam and toward the bathroom. Sam muttered under his breath but did as his brother asked as he was slightly hungry himself.

 

Dean turned the corner of the building where the bathrooms we located still chuckling to himself. He walked into the cleanish stall and locked to door. In an instant he felt the temperature drop. Turning around quickly to face the door he saw 2 red eyes staring at him intently. Dean pulled out his gun not taking his eyes off of the figure. In a matter of moments the glaring eyes were gone, but the coldness was not.

 

Dean lunged for the door trying to get out to get a better view of the stall. He was only able to unlock it before he was pulled back by his shirt and smashed his head on the wall. Groaning, he sat up immediately.

 

“Show yourself you Son of a Bitch.” Dean growled. The lights flickered before bursting leaving Dean in complete darkness. Right in front of him 2 sets of eyes appeared, 1 red and 1 blazing blue. Dean raised his gun to take a shot, but the weapon flew out of his hand before he was able to put his finger on the trigger.

 

“He looks like a good meal Patrick. Better then we've seen in years.” Said a female voice that came from the direction of the red eyes. “Can we take him now?” Suddenly, the bathroom started to blaze in an eerie orange glow like someone had lit a match. Dean saw 2 figures, a female and a males.

 

“Not yet Izzy, he's a hunter, you know they have connections...” The male with blue eyes, Patrick, smirked as he also came closer to Dean. They were so close to him now that he could smell their breath. Blood, dirt, death, Dean had to fight not to gag.

 

“What the hell are you?” He growled at them as he tried to lash out only to realize the he was paralyzed.

 

“Not of import. The really question is what shall we do with you?” The creature called Patrick smirked.

 

“Eat him brother!” Screeched the Red eyed one. Patrick looked over at his Sister in amusement.

 

“All in due time Izzy.” Patrick lazily placed his sharp nails on Dean's forehead and inserted them into his skull. Dean tired to scream in pain but he was unable to make a noise. “So much knowledge, and a brother I see! 2 for the price of you.” The blue eyes creature laughed at his own joke. “Izzy help me get him prepared. I shall be traveling with him.” Patrick said retracting his nails.

 

“Of course brother.” Izzy said coming closer from where she had been rocking side to side on the wall, leaving fresh blood there. She elongated her nails and made a small incision into Dean's throat. “I shall see you soon brother.” She said before disappearing.

 

The creature put one nimble finger to Dean neck and wiped up some blood before putting it into his mouth. “Oh yes, you shall be divine.” He smirked before leaning over the opening in Dean's throat. Dean started to realise that he couldn't see the entity any longer, and he felt something, someone, moving within himself. He started to become less and less aware of what was going on around him. Blinding white pain flashed through his skull before his memories started to flash before his eyes.

 

“Hmm.. Dean Winchester, son of John and Mary Winchester and big brother to Sam.” He heard his own voice say. “Soon, you shall have your entire life ripped away from you.” Dean thought really hard about how Sam will realise what was going on and would help him.

 

A laugh came out of his mouth as his body stood up, grabbed the gun and left the bathroom all without his consent. “Even if your brother does figure out what my sister and I are, which he won't by the way, you shall be brain dead by that time. Or, at the very least, have the mind of a child.” Dean growled inside his mind 'Shut Up!'

 

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Be Careful Deano. You wouldn't want me to lock you in your mind. Then you would miss all the fun!” His body made a swift 180 turn and they appeared in what looked like the middle of the forest.

 

“Brother!” Dean heard the voice of Izzy squeal as a black mist with red eyes quickly approached. “How does he taste?” She asked curiously.

 

“Delicious.” Patrick answered back. “I shall be back in about a week's time. He should be empty by then.” He said as he reached up and knocked a few times on Dean's head.

 

“Ok brother, I shall be waiting for your return.” The mist turned around and disapparated.

 

Dean felt himself smirk. “Now it's time to but the first part of my plan into action. Make little Sammy hate his big bro!” Patrick cackled at his own plan as they disappeared again only to land less than a foot in front of Sam. 'SAM! Run!' Dean shouted into his own head. 'Oh do shut up.' Patrick answered him back silently.

 

“Dean, fuck, where the hell have you been? Are you ok?” Dean heard Sam ask. 'No I'm not Ok Sam! You're not even talking to me!' Dean screamed into his head.

 

Patrick ignored Dean and just answered Sam back, “Fine Sam. Let's get going.” Patrick turned towards the impala no matter how much Dean tried to stop him. 'No way dude! No way! Enough's enough, you are NOT getting inside my baby!' Dean growled silently. 'Watch me' was the only response he received.

 

“Dean-” Sam ran up behind him and pulled on his shoulder to turn him around. “Dude seriously, are you ok?” Dean heard Patrick scream inside his head. While he was looking down he caught sight of Sam's silver ring and smirked inside his head. 'Found your weakness Stinker.'

 

Patrick quickly tore out of Sam's grasp. “I'm fine dammit. Stop harassing me.” He growled as we got into the impala and slammed the door shut.

 

“Dean, sorry but I-”

“Whatever Sam. Just whatever. Take a nap or something. But whatever it is it better not involve you speaking.” Patrick growled as pain was still searing through every nerve ending in his body. 'Just you watch Stinker, Sam'll find out what you are!’

 

Before he could say any more he felt himself be pushed deeper into his mind. Dean looked around but as far as he could tell he was surrounded by black empty space, and was unable he hear or see what was happening in the outside world any more.

 

“Shit.” He spoke into the abyss. “Come on Sammy, I'm counting on ya.” He said as he layed down on what he hoped was the floor and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :) I want to know how I'm doing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's locked away. For good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :) Sorry that this took so long to post, I didn't like how it flowed with the story and I had to make a lot of corrections. But! I got a chapter up just in time for the holidays!

Something We Fear

Chapter 3

 

Dean sat up gasping for air as he looked around not seeing anything else but blackness around him. 

“Son of a Bitch.” He whispered running a hand through his hair as the memories of what had happened came back to him. He stood up and started to walk around the darkness slowly, keeping and arm out in front of him to feel if there were any walls, or...anything at all. Dean sighed and rubbed his ears, feeling like all he was hearing was empty space, which was possible, but something was missing. He shook his head and kept on walking for a while before it hit him. His heartbeat. He couldn’t hear his own heart. His hand immediately went to his chest. There was no movement. How could it be possible for his heart to not be beating yet he still be alive? Was he alive? He looked around at the emptiness again, wondering if this was a new form of torture in Hell. It couldn’t be Heaven, it was supposed to white in loving. 

No, this was something much worse. Something that had no real meaning. It was like he was lost in time in space, lost where no one could ever find him. Wait.. If he was lost in the abyss, could Sam find him and save him? Dean froze on the spot and collapsed down to the floor. This was the first time in a very long time that he truly felt scared.

 

In The Real World  
2 hours later

“Dean, are we going to stop soon?” Sam asked his brother 20 minutes after he woke up.

“Not yet. The sun's still up.” Dean said nodding to the horizon where the sun was still glowing an orangish color. “We still have some daylight left. Now put your head back against that window and keep quiet.” Dean said glaring at Sam from the corner of his eye.

Sam sighed and did as his brother said looking outside at the trees and open road that was his life. Sam moved around to get comfortable and winced. Almost 3 hours in a tight compact car was enough to make any person have a few tight muscles. Especially if you were not able to stretch your legs out. Sam closed his eyes again and tried to just relax for however long Dean was going drive around in the middle of nowhere for. He tried to figure out where Dean’s bad mood came from, but he had no idea.

 

Patrick smirked as he saw Sam’s body relax into sleep once more. He closed his eyes for a moment before letting Dean out of his cell in his mind. 

‘Did ya have fun in that little cell of yours Deano?’ Patrick asked silently the smirk almost permanently etched into Dean’s face.

‘Oh ya! Loads of fun! But maybe you should think about adding a TV in here.’ Dean replied sarcastically, his shoulders relaxing as light started to fill the void of darkness. He wasn’t completely lost.

Patrick chuckled and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. ‘You should be careful about what you say to me Deano, or I’ll put you back in and not let you back out. I heard you in there. “Mommy, Daddy help me.” Pitiful’ He sneered. ‘And I thought you were a fearless hunter. I guess I was wrong.’

Dean growled, ‘Shut your trap asshat.’ He said trying to move his limbs on the outside but was still unable to.

Patrick laughed silently, ‘You better be nice Deano, if you are maybe I’ll even let you watch as I feed from Sammy.’

‘Don’t you touch Sam!’ Dean shouted and tried to use all his force to push to the front.

The car swerved on the road as Patrick momentarily lost control to Dean but quickly got it back. As they swerved Sam’s head hit the window and he bolted upright.

“Dude! What the Hell!” He shouted at Dean rubbing his head with his giant hand.

“Sorry, almost fell asleep. I’m going to find a place to stop for the night.” Patrick replied still catching his breath from being for forcibly pushed.

“If you're that tired then maybe I should drive…” Sam said looking over concernedly at Dean. 

“I’m fine, shut up.” He said keeping his eyes on the road.

Sam sighed knowing it was not something worth fighting for. He sat up straight and stared out the windshield making sure to be ready to take over at the wheel if the need came to the point.

‘I don’t know how you did that Deano, but it would be wise to not do it again.’ He growled slightly at Dean.

‘Just wait…’ Dean panted still exhausted from somehow gaining back control of his body. ‘Soon, I’ll be able to kick you out of my body for good. Then I’ll kill you. Nice and slow.’ Dean said glaring as he was swept back away into the darkness. ‘Just you wait.’ He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I really want to know how I doing! I feel like this story sucks cause no ones commenting :( :P

**Author's Note:**

> I already have 2 more chapters set up. Please review and tell me how u did and what I can do better.


End file.
